cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Garber
Victor Garber (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Godspell ''(1973) [Jesus Christ]: Crucified on a chain-link fence; Victor is then carried by his aposltes trough New York. *''The Legendary Life of Ernest Hemingway (1988)'' [Ernest Hemingway]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Titanic (1997)'' [Thomas Andrews]: Standing in the first class smoking room of the Titanic, he died when the ship split and destroyed the smoking room. He later appears at the end of the film as a spirit in Rose's dream. (However, this is considered historically inaccurate. The scene of Andrews in the Smoking Room is based on the account of John Stewart, who left the ship in a lifeboat early. More reliable survivors reported him near the bridge before the Titanic sank). (Thanks to Abby) *''Milk (2008)'' [Mayor George Moscone]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Josh Brolin; the scene cuts away after Josh pulls his gun, and we hear the shots from outside. (Thanks to Alex, Leslie, and Abby) *''Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011; animated)'' [Master Thundering Rhino]: Playing the voice of a rhino, he is killed after Lord Shen (voiced by Gary Oldman) shoots a cannon at him. *''Argo (2012)'' [Ken Taylor]: *''Big Game'' (2014) [Vice President of the United States]: Skull cracked open when Jim Broadbent trips him and slams his head into a bathroom sink; Jim then stages the scene to make it appear that he slipped on soap. *''The Gettysburg Address (2018)'' [William L. Saunders]: TV Deaths *''Liberace: Behind the Music (1988 TV)'' [Liberace]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia as a complication of AIDS; the movie ends with a block of on-screen text reporting his death. *''Law & Order: Savages (1995)'' [Paul Sandig]: Sentenced to death on murder charges and presumably executed off-screen. *''Alias: All the Time in the World (2006)'' [Jack Bristow]: Sacrifices himself in an explosion when he detonates some dynamite in order to bury Ron Rifkin in a cave-in, after being shot twice in the chest by Ron. (Thanks to Alex, Leslie, and Abby) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4'' (2017) [Martin Stein]: Shot by Earth-X Nazis while attempting to activate a breach back to Earth One; He dies while talking to Franz Drameh after drinking an experimental drug that severs his Firestorm connection with Franz. Gallery Godspell112.jpg|Victor Garber in Godspell Godspell115.jpg|Victor Garber being carried in Godspell Victor LoT.PNG|Victor Garber in Legends of Tomorrow: Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 Notable Connections *Son of Hope Garber. *Brother of Nathan and Alisa Garber. *Mr. Rainer Andreesen (artist). Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Jewish Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Jewish-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Gay musicians Category:Blondes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Death scenes by skull fracture Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Siblings Category:Sicario Cast Members Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jennifer Yuh Nelson Movies Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Death scenes by broken limbs Category:LGBT musicians Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Actors killed by Josh Brolin Category:Actors killed by Jim Broadbent Category:Actors killed by Gary Oldman Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Power Cast Members